


Let's Get Out Of Here

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, relentless flirty, who the fuck is hamilton?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you’ au for Disaac??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out Of Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.
> 
> Prompts are now closed.

Isaac was moving his body to the drone less, repetitive beat of the music that filled every spot of the club. The guy on his front was rolling his hips to the fast beat and Isaac roamed his hands over the arms that were reached up over his shoulders. The alcohol in his system made all of his senses converge together to make him one big ball of nerves.

The guy leaves. Before Isaac can even miss the loss of a warm body on his chest another guy swoops in. This guy is more muscular than the one that was just here. His cut jaw and dark stubble made Isaac’s stomach clench. The flashing lights in the club made it impossible to see the color of his eyes but they were fixed on Isaac’s face. He put his arm around Isaac’s waist and pulled him in, putting his leg between his. 

He was shorter than Isaac, not by much but it was noticeable when he had to pull Isaac down to bring him into a kiss. Isaac’s eyes went wide with the new attention to his lips. The guy soon opened his mouth and asked for entrance, Isaac was to far gone to say no to a make out with a dude this hot. 

The two of them stayed on the dance floor as one song merged into the next, people danced around them, and it seemed like the whole world froze with just the two of them. 

The guy’s tongue was amazing. It swirled around and flicked up at Isaac’s. He sucked Isaac’s bottom lip every time one of them needed to breathe, he kissed down Isaac’s neck and just tore him apart. 

“Let’s get out of here Hamilton,” the guy said into Isaac’s ear. The name made Isaac come out of his bliss because, he wasn’t this Hamilton the guy seemed to be looking for. 

Isaac couldn’t be bothered though, this guy was hot. His lack of sexual encounters recently may also be altering his moral compass. The guy leads him off the dance floor with their hands interlocked. Isaac follows him. 

They make their way to the front of the club and the push past the bouncer to the street out front. There is a line to get in now.

“’Night Derek, ‘night Hamilton,” The bouncer says, Isaac looks back because who is this Hamilton guy? 

“See you Boyd,” the guy- Derek- calls out while still pulling Isaac to the parking lot. Isaac keeps his mouth shut, but there is a tinge of guilt seeping into him. He doesn’t want to take advantage of this Derek guy who thinks he’s Hamilton. 

“I’m so glad I ran into you, Hamilton. It’s been to long.” Derek pushed Isaac up against a black Camaro. Derek licked into Isaac’s mouth and soon his hands were roaming all over his body. Derek’s firm abs, that Isaac hadn’t noticed in the club, were under his fingers and Derek was running his hands over Isaac’s ass. 

“My place or yours?” Derek asks. 

“Yours, definitely yours,” Isaac feels Derek open the door behind him. He’s pulled away and the stranger expertly leads Isaac into the car. Who ever this Hamilton guy is, he is very lucky. 

The driver side door opens and Derek opens the door and slides in. The car starts and the engine roars as it peels out of the parking lot. Derek puts his hand on Isaac’s cock. He rubbed his hand on the obvious bulge there, Isaac squirmed in his seat before they pull into a parking garage. 

The friction is removed from Isaac’s crotch and he almost cried in the loss. He was brought down back to earth that this Derek guy was going to take him home thinking he was someone else. He couldn’t do that. He was obviously not in his right mind, and taking advantage of him like this would be wrong. 

So wrong. 

His door was yanked open and Derek leaned down to bring Isaac back into a deep kiss. Isaac didn’t feel right. 

“Derek-,” Isaac tried to pull away but Derek pulled him back in. “I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can Hamilton,” he smiled an electric smile, his bunny teeth now visible in the yellow/green light of the parking garage. 

“No I can’t. I’m not-” Derek attacks his face again. Isaac pushes the muscled man away, “I’m not Hamilton.”

Derek looks at him, but there was no confusion on his face. He continued to smile. “I know that,” he let out a little laugh, and tried to kiss Isaac again. 

“Wait, what?” Isaac ducked out of the path of the kiss. 

“I know you’re not Hamilton. I use that to pick guys up, although none of them have been honest with me,” he puts his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck and tries again to pull him in.

“So this whole thing,” he waves his hand around, “is a pick up?”

“It worked didn’t it?” His smile is almost evil. Isaac lips his lip, he’s still hard and he can’t stop looking at Derek’s lips. 

“Hell yeah it did,” he leans into the kiss and lets Derek take him up to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
